degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Situationman/The Circle Season 1 Episode 18 - Glamorous
Part 1 (June is sitting next to Liam while starring at Rick.) Liam: Earth to June. June: What? Liam: Is Rick your eye-candy? June: Shh. (Rick turns around and smiles. He turns back around.) Mr. Sampson: Okay class. Remember those math equations. Get those all right, free candy. (The class is dismissed. June is walking with Liam. Tanya walks over to them.) Tanya: Do you guys have a clue on the math? Liam: Yeah...sorta. Tanya: I can help you. Liam: Sure. June? June: I already decided who I wanted to pick. (They look at Rick talking to his friends.) Liam: June, I don't think he;s the right guy for you. June: And why not? Tanya: I heard he's a player. June: Well I haven't. I like him. He smiled at me. Liam: That's what players do. Smile and keep it moving from girl to girl. Tanya: Eww! June: I don't care what you guys say. Tanya: Correct me if I'm wrong but you seem to be picking up flirty actions from Aqua. June: My sister is known to be guy candy and she chooses goofyness. Liam: That's my brother you're talking about. We might become related one day. June: Whatever. It's my crush. Rick Meyers will be getting a kiss from me. Liam: Don't say I told you so. (Liam and Tanya walk away.) Part 2 (June walks up to Rick at his locker.) June: Hello Rick. Rick: June Christian. June: Hey. Rick: Need something? June: Yes actually. Do you need any help on your math homework? Rick: Depends. Are you offering me something? June: Just a partner up with pretty face. Rick: Who's the pretty one? June: Wow...I (June starts to blush.) June: You know me well right? Rick: Yeah. I've known you for quite sometime. June: Just checking. How about my place? Rick: We're doing homework at your home? June: It's a quiet place. (Rick shrugs his shoulders.) Rick: Whatever's okay with you. June: Awesome! Rick: Yeah. (Rick walks away. June smiles.) Part 3 (Afterschool, June walks over to Aqua and Dylan.) June: Hey sista! Aqua: What do you want now, June? June: Just some sisterly advice. Aqua: What? June: How do I make a good date with a nice guy? Aqua: Easy, turn him on and make him head over heals for you. Dylan: That's right June. Your sister did that to me. June: Easily? Just like that? Aqua: Easy for me. June: Thank you. (June walks away.) Part 4 (June walks over to Rick's house. She knocks and Rick answers.) Rick: Aren't I suppose to go to your house? June: Couldn't wait. Plus, my sister is having her boyfriend over. Rick: Come in. (June walks in.) (After a hours, June and Rick are done with their math.) June: That was hard but we got through it. Rick: Yeah. (Rick leans in for a kiss. June pulls away.) June: I'll be right back. (June goes to the bathroom and pulls out her phone. She watches a porn video.) (Rick is in his room and he pulls a condom from under his mattress.) June: Turn him on and make him head over heals for me. Here goes nothing. (June awkwardly walks back into Rick's room.) Rick: Everything okay? June: Let's face it. I like you, you like me. Rick: Yeah? (June zips down her shirt, exposing her bra.) Rick: A sweet front it is. (June kisses Rick. They get on his bed and start talking off eachother's clothes.) June: This feels so good. (June gets back up and closes Rick's door. She gets back on Rick's bed and they continue to have sex.) Part 5 (The next day, June walks over to Rick at his locker.) June: Hey! Rick: Hey. June: Well, last night was the best time of my life. Rick: It was great. June: So do you maybe want to go out sometime. Rick: We screwed last night. I don't think so. June: What? Rick: Having sex last night was pretty awesome. Just going out afterwards would make it weird to me. Not my game. June: You're what? Rick: Hm? June: Game? So you are a player? Rick: Look it's not like that. June: It is like that! Isnt it? You took my virginity last night and you're leaving me? Rick: You took mine too. June: This is so pathetic. I should've listened to Tanya and Liam. I shouldn't ave fell for you! (June runs away in tears. Rick feels guilty.) Category:Blog posts